Night World Question and A With the Characters
by Twi4ya
Summary: Ever wanted to ask one of your favorite Night World Characters a question? WELL HERE'S YOUR CHANCE! I rated t just in case
1. Poppy North

Night World Question and Answer with the Characters: Poppy North

**A/N: Hi guys! I got this idea off of Keanna-Babe but decided to do my own version. I hope you don't mind Keanna, (Can I call you Keanna?) if so just let me know and I'll stop.**

**The characters you may ask questions: James, Poppy, Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Hannah, Thierry, Keller, Galen, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, and Delos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series or their characters unfortunately, L.J. Smith does.**

* * *

**Holly-Is-Awesome-96:** Hello! And welcome to the Night World Question and Answer with the characters! I am your host, Holly-Is-Awesome-96 but you can just call me Holly. Now, let's get started.

First, I shall start with Poppy North, the soulmate of James Rasmussen. Now, please remember that the other contestants are not in the room at the moment. Poppy, this is strictly between you and me. And anyone who might be reading this. Not even James can know anything you say.

**Poppy:** *Nods head excitedly* Okay!

**Holly: **Now, when you first met James, what did you think of him?

**Poppy: **Well, when I first met Jamie we were in kindergarten I pretty much rescued him from these morons ganging up on him and trying to pick on him. At first I thought he was… hmm... I don't know weak? I mean he wasn't even trying to defend himself. But he was cute, too. I liked him right away, I always knew he was the one for me, but I wasn't aware of the fact that we were soulmates.

**Holly: **What do you love most about James?

**Poppy: **Well… I like _everything_ about James I suppose.

**Holly: **Okay… what do you hate the most about your soulmate?

**Poppy: **I suppose I dislike the fact that he is almost always trying to defend me, as if I can't defend myself. Oh, and then whenever someone as much as flirts with me they usually end up in the hospital…

**Holly: **Well, now I know not to make James mad. Poppy, are you still a virgin? If not who did you lose your virginity to?

**Poppy: **O_O… Um, do I have to answer this?

**Holly:** Yes, you do.

**Poppy: ***sighs* Alright, I'm a virgin.

**Holly:** Interesting. Do you and James plan on, um, you know *giggles*… making love anytime too soon?

**Poppy: **Holly… What is up with these questions?

**Holly: **They're what the people want to hear!

**Poppy: ***sighs* Fine. We don't plan on it until we're married.

**Holly:** Oh! Are you two lovers engaged?

**Poppy: **No, not yet. Hey, maybe when Jamie is back here you could convince him to ask me to be his wife. :D

**Holly:** I suppose I'll try.

**Poppy: **And if you don't I'll make you regret not doing so.

**Holly: **o_o….. Anyway, if you could kill anyone who would it be?

**Poppy: **I suppose Ash. Even though he's hot as hell, and don't tell James I said that, he is particularly annoying, especially since his nickname for me is 'Little Dreamer.'

**Holly: **Oh my God! How can you even want to kill Ash? I LOVE Ash. If it weren't for Mary-Lynnette he would be MINE! ALL MINE!

**Poppy: **Whoa calm down.

**Holly:** *takes a deep breath* I'm fine. Okay, who do you think is the hottest and sexiest? James, Ash, Quinn, Morgead, Delos, David, or Eric?

**Poppy:** Tie between Morgead and Quinn.

**Holly:** Um, Poppy, you do know that you can choose your own soulmate right?

**Poppy:** Oh I can?

**Holly:** Yes.

**Poppy: **In that case… it's still a tie between Morgead and Quinn. Don't tell Jamie though.

**Holly: **Anyway… if you could meet one celebrity who would it be and what would you do and say to them?

**Poppy:** I really want to meet Justin Bieber. I'd go up to him and make him perform Baby, then I would probably kiss him and tell him how cute he is. And I'd ask him for his autograph and request him to become a vampire so he could stay that cute forever.

**Holly:** Who do you think James would pick for this question?

**Poppy:** Megan Fox… he's obsessed with her.

**Holly:** You don't seem that upset over it.

**Poppy:** No, not really. He's obsessed with the hottest actress; I'm in love with the cutest singer. So, I suppose it's fair. Except for when I find him staring at a picture of Megan Fox…

**Holly:** Whoa. He's that obsessed?

**Poppy:** He's watched all of the movies that have her in it. Even the Transformers movies.

**Holly:** Oh… well in case you wanted to know I am really obsessed with Taylor Lautner-

**Poppy:** The guy who plays Jacob Black in the Twilight movies?

**Holly:** YEP!

**Poppy:** OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM!

2 hours later…

**Holly:** Oh my God! He's so hot!

**Poppy: **I love the part in Eclipse when Edward is jealous! He's like-

**Both:** DOESN'T HE OWN A SHIRT? *laughs*

**James: ***walks in* What is taking so long? And why do I hear screaming and giggling?

**Poppy:** *hides a Taylor Lautner shirtless poster behind her back* We're talking.

**Holly:** *coughs* Yes, anyway, I was just about to call you in James.

**James:** Oh, alright.

**Poppy:** It was nice talking to you Holly.

**Holly:** Thanks! It was nice talking to you, too. I'll see you next time you're on Poppy.

* * *

Yeah… some of the questions were a little weird. But anyway, if you have any questions you want me to ask any of the Night World Characters just post a response telling me them and I'll do my best. Remember:

The characters you may ask questions are: Poppy, James, Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Hannah, Thierry, Keller, Galen, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, and Delos.

Yes, you can ask questions to Poppy, those were the questions I would have asked, I'll be doing another Poppy Question and Answer with questions from YOU. So yeah…

Hope you liked it!

Remember: Post a response, and we're all happy people :D


	2. James Rassmussen

**Question and Answer with the Night World Characters: James Rasmussen**

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! And even if you didn't review, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series or their characters unfortunately, L.J. Smith does. **

**Holly: BUT I WILL SOMEDAY! IT IS MY LIFELONG DREAM TO BE THE WONDERFUL OWNER OF THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES! AND CHARACTERS! ESPECIALLY ASH!**

**Ash: No you won't.**

**Holly: *sighs* I know. ASH I LOVE YOU!**

**Ash: Okay… Cya!**

**Holly: Damn it. I scared him away!**

**Holly:** Hey guys! Today, on Night World Q and A with the Characters, I am questioning none other than James Rasmussen! Poppy's soulmate.

**James:** I think they know whose soulmate I am Holly.

**Holly:** I'm the host James. I have to remind the people in case they forget. Now James please remember that the other contestants are not in the room at the moment. This is strictly between you and me. And anyone who might be reading this. Not even Poppy will know the answers to the questions I ask you.

**James:** Holly?

**Holly:** Yes?

**James:** This is on , it's on the internet, and doesn't that mean anyone can access this on their computers? Because I think Poppy can even go on here and read this.

**Holly:** *shifts in seat uncomfortably* Um, no… you have to sign in to view this page… and I made sure no Daybreakers could read this…

**James:** Are you sure?

**Holly:** Yeah… anyway, James, do you intend on proposing to Poppy?

**James:** Did Poppy ask you to ask me this?

**Holly: **Not at all. I was just merely curious…

**James:** Yes, I plan on it eventually.

**Holly:** And what would you do if she rejected you?

**James:** Holly. We are soulmates and in love. Why on Earth would she say no?

**Holly:** I don't know! But there's always a possibility, you have to be prepared man! What would you do if she said no?

**James:** I don't know. Look, I know it's not going to be a problem so what does it matter?

**Holly:** James. I am the host of this show. Would you please answer my question?

**James:** *sighs* Alright! I'd get upset, like any of the other soulmates out there. I would ask her why not and listen to what she had to say then go from there.

**Holly:** Interesting… And is it true that you will kick anyone's ass if they speak badly of Poppy? Or flirt with her?

**James:** Yes, after all she is my soulmate. If anyone said anything bad about her they would have to go to the hospital after I got through with them.

**Holly:** Are all Daybreaker boyfriends this possessive?

**James:** Yeah, pretty much. Especially Quinn.

**Holly:** James, are you still a virgin?

**James:** Yes…

**Holly:** Do you plan on making love with Poppy?

**James:** What the hell!

**Holly:** What?

**James:** Holly that is wrong.

**Holly:** Please answer the question James.

**James:** No, I haven't really thought about it to be honest.

**Holly:** *gasps* James, are you GAY?

**James:** What? NO!

**Holly:** *laughs* I was just kidding. I know you aren't gay. Anyway, next question. What is something that nobody, not even Poppy, knows about you?

**James:** I like the TV show Gossip Girl.

**Holly:** *tries not to laugh* Um, interesting. How long have you liked the show?

**James:** A while now, maybe a little over a year.

**Holly: **James, have you ever lied to Poppy? If so what was the lie?

**James: **Nope. I've never lied to Poppy once.

**Holly:** If you were given the choice to spend one night in a fancy hotel suite with someone who would it be? And your choices are: Poppy and Megan Fox.

**James:** Wait… what makes you think I like Megan Fox? Did Poppy say something?

**Holly:** What? No, no. I just assumed you liked Megan Fox, doesn't everybody?

**James:** Oh… I'd choose Poppy. Even though I like Megan Fox it's Poppy I love.

**Holly:** Awwwwww

**James:** What?

**Holly:** Oh… nothing. James, what singer do you hate the most? And who is your favorite singer?

**James:** Actually, my favorite singer right now is Kesha. My favorite song by her right now is Blah Blah Blah.

**Holly:** o.O

**James:** My least favorite singer is Justin Bieber. He sounds like a girl when he sings, how the hell he got into the music business I have no idea, I mean _Morgead_ can sing better than Justin Bieber! And that's saying something.

**Holly:** Justin Bieber is awesome…anyway, which Daybreaker do you dislike the most?

**James:** I'd have to say Ash because of the fact that he tried to do it to Poppy.

**Holly:** This is the last question James.

**James:** Finally!

**Holly:** *glares*

**James:** Sorry but your questions are just… messed up and cruel.

**Holly:** James, if you could replace Poppy with anyone in the world, who would it be?

**James:** Well… I wouldn't want to replace her, I love Poppy. But if I had to I'd choose Megan Fox most definitely.

**Holly:** Aha! You ARE obsessed with Megan Fox.

**James:** Well… No…

**Holly:** Well, thank you James for taking time out of your schedule and coming to the Night World Question and Answer. I'll see you next time with the fan's questions.

**James:** Bye Holly.

**Holly:** Bye Jamie!

**James:** *narrows his eyes*

**Holly:** *giggles nervously* Um… bye guys! *mouths: 'help me! He's going to kill me for calling him Jamie!'*

*screen goes black*

Yeah… I realize the questions were kind of… strange as were the answers. But anyway, if you have any questions you want me to ask any of the Night World Characters just post a response telling me them and I'll do my best. Remember:

The characters you may ask questions are: Poppy, James, Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Hannah, Thierry, Keller, Galen, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, and Delos.

Yes, you can ask questions to James AND Poppy, those were the questions I would have asked James, I'll be doing another Poppy and James Question and Answer with questions from YOU.

Hope you liked it!

Remember: Post a response, and we're all happy people :D


	3. Ash Redfern

**Night World Q and A with Ash Redfern**

**A/N: Hi people of planet earth! I hope everybody's doing okay! Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series or their characters unfortunately, L.J. Smith does. But I plan on it someday! **

**Quinn: *walks up* I highly doubt you of all people will own this series.**

**Holly: What do you mean by "of all people"?**

**Quinn: LOOK AT YOU!**

**Holly: Quinn is this a compliment or an insult?**

**Quinn: Insult. Duh**

**Holly: In that case… *takes out a wooden stake* Quinn, I love you just as much as Ash but I must have revenge upon you even though I love you almost more than life itself.**

**Quinn: shit. **

**Rashel: *runs up* ARE YOU TRYING TO STAKE MY SOULMATE?**

**Holly: Well, he insulted me! Plus he kind of deserves it with what he's done to others.**

**Rashel: He insults everybody. He's naturally an ass, it isn't his fault. *Looks at Quinn* I love you honey but you know that's kind of true.**

**Quinn: *shrugs* I love you, too Kitten.**

**Holly: WELL I'M PUTTING IT TO A STOP!**

**Rashel: *tackles Holly***

**Holly:** Hi guys! And no, Quinn didn't get hurt, I was only joking. I love Quinn as much as Ash here!

**Ash:** Er… thanks?

**Holly: **Today on Q and A with the Night World Characters we have Ash Redfern, the soulmate bad boy of Mary-Lynnette Carter who everyone loves.

**Ash:** *shrugs* It's true.

**Holly:** Now Ash, even though I'm sure it will probably be difficult for you, please be honest in here and do not worry, your Mare will not be able to see the answers or questions. Or anything else you say or do with me. ;) Anyway, question one: When you found out Mary-Lynnette Carter was your soulmate, how did you react?

**Ash:** Well, I was shocked and couldn't believe I was soulmates with ver- I mean a human at the time. As you know I was raised to consider humans vermin but all of that changed because of my Mare. I don't care that she's human.

**Holly:** Now, this is a question from Kissing-Rosalie. It's a pretty good question I was wondering the answer to myself. Ash, your Great Aunt Opal had said that when you were a little kid you were a bad little boy. What is it that you did or said to make your Great Aunt Opal say that?

**Ash:** Must I answer these questions Holly?

**Holly:** Yes you have to Ash unless…

**Ash:** Unless what?

**Holly:** Hmm… I don't know… kiss me perhaps? *smiles hopefully*

**Ash:** O_O… I'll answer the questions just in case Mare happens to somehow read this. Love you Mare.

**Holly:** *sighs* Fine.

**Ash:** When I was about twelve years old my sisters and I went to Briar Creek to go visit Great Aunt Opal. I did a lot of bad things there. But I guess the worst was when Great Aunt Opal caught me… messing up her garden. And then yelling and kicking the goats because one of them butted me into a wall. I accidently killed one of the goats.

**Holly:** O_O… you do know that's considered animal abusement, right?

**Ash:** I was like ten! I was a kid and I didn't know any better.

**Holly:** Uh huh… So what exactly did you do to Aunt Opal's garden?

**Ash:** I was pissed, I forget why, but I pulled all of her flowers out, killing them all. Then I remember calling her a bitch and kicking her in the shins repeatedly...

**Holly:** Wow…

**Ash:** Uh huh

**Holly:** MAN! You were even annoyingly awesome when you were ten. Anyway, here's the next question.

This question is from Princezzp1226. She asks:

Is it a talent, or a skill, or a practice? I'm talking about the way you act. You could be calm and collected, but you seem out of control at the same time.

**Ash:** Well, I always feel calm and in control yet I always seem to act the opposite. I don't know why. I guess you could call it a talent. Because everyone knows I'm very talented. :)

**Holly:** I completely agree with that statement. :D Anyways, the next question is from vicky151.

Why are you so arrogant? 

**Ash:** *scowls* Who says I'm arrogant?

**Holly:** Ash… you ARE arrogant. So why are you that way?

**Ash:** *shrugs* Maybe because of the way I was raised? But I do not consider myself being an arrogant person. If I consider myself to be anything it's-

**Holly:** Really Ash. You're arrogant. You can't deny what we all know.

**Ash:** And you're also annoying. Which you cannot deny either.

**Holly:** I suppose I deserved that.

**Ash:** Can I go now?

**Holly:** NO! Ok, this is a question from me. If I shipped Mary-Lynnette off to Antarctica right now and you were left alone with me, what would you do?

**Ash:** If you even consider doing that to Mare I will KILL you.

**Holly: ***mumbles under breath* So much for that.

**Ash:** What's the real question?

**Holly:** Ok, ok. Ash, choose between these three people. Galen, Thierry, or Keller. Who would you sleep with, marry, and make out with?

**Ash:** Ok. Um… sleep with Thierry, make out with Galen, and marry Keller to keep some dignity.

**Holly:** Interesting.

**Ash:** Anything else? I have a date with Mare in half an hour.

**Holly:** Ok, ok. Three more questions then we're done.

**Ash:** Alright.

**Holly:** Have you ever lied to Mary-Lynnette? If so, what was the lie? AND BE HONEST!

**Ash:** …

**Holly: **Well?

**Ash:** I lied to Mare about where I was yesterday…

**Holly:** Where were you?

**Ash:** I went to… get an… engagement ring.

**Holly:** OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GONNA MARRY HER INSTEAD OF ME? ASH! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE LONG DREAM! IT'S SHATTERED! SHATTERED! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF ASH REDFERN!

**Ash:** O.O….

**Holly:** *takes a deep breath* Anyways. What do you hate the most about Mare?

**Ash:** I hate it when she kicks me in the shin. It hurts like hell.

**Holly:** If you were my soulmate I'd treat you right. ;)

**Ash:** O_o… Well, you're not thank God. Anyway, what's the last question Holly?

**Holly:** *sigh* Who is your least favorite singer?

**Ash:** Easy. Justin Bieber. I hate that little gay ass. The only thing I like is his hair.

**Holly:** One more question. Please?

**Ash:** Alright.

**Holly:** What would you do if Justin Bieber came in this room right now?

**Ash:** Force him to tell me how he does his hair. Then kill him by ripping out his internal organs and forcing him to eat them.

**Holly:** …Well, it's obvious how much you hate him. Sorry Ash but I love Justin Bieber. I am appalled you would do that to him!

**Ash:** Okay… I have to go. That was the last question.

**Holly:** *pouts* Bye Ash! I LOVE YOU.

**Ash:** Cya Holly. *leaves room*

**Holly:** *sighs*

Yeah… anyway, if you have any questions you want me to ask any of the Night World Characters just post a response telling me them and I'll do my best. Remember:

The characters you may ask questions are: Poppy, James, Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Hannah, Thierry, Keller, Galen, Jez, Morgead, Maggie, and Delos.

Yes, you can ask questions to Ash, James, and Poppy. Those were some questions from both me and anyone who reviewed. But I'll do another one if you guys have more questions. So yeah…

Cya!

Remember: Post a response, and we're all happy people :D


	4. Author's Note

~~Author's Note~~

Hi guys :c bleh. Oh go ahead and beaet me with shoes lol I deserve it though. Like I've said in my other fanfics, I've been really really busy :l But I will update more often now and will try my hardest to have a new chapter up soon. The next one is Mary-Lynnette.

Anywho, in the meantime comment & let me know if:

- You have any questions for any of the characters

- Or if you want me to do a specific characters

And yeah I suppose that it c:

By the way,

Thanks to my readers 3

~~Twi~~


End file.
